Taric's Outrageous Adventure (WIP)
by fineplay
Summary: Taric experiments sexually with the other Champions at the Institute of War.


It was a normal afternoon for Taric. He had just finished a match on the summoners rift. He had gotten a pentakill by penetrating the enemy team. His body was covered in manly sweat, dripping from his nipples.. He decided to take a shower, and he felt someone watching him while he sensually removed his armor. It was Urgot. He felt his erection growing, knowing that Urgot was watching his every move with pure lust in his eyes. By the time he was naked he had a throbbing boner, and Urgot was drooling at the sight of Taric's outrageous body.

"Take me" Taric said. "Take me with that spinning 16 inch dildo of doom and seduction and penetrate me deep". Urgot didn't have to be asked twice. Taric bent over while Urgot stepped behind him, masturbating while he stuck his dildo into his glorious butthole. Taric moaned softly when he stuck the tip in, teasing him with it, rimming his anus. "Are you ready?" Urgot asked. "Yes..." Taric moaned with lust and desire. Without hesitation Urgot thrusted the entire 16 inch spinning dildo of doom and seduction fellatiously into Taric's gay butthole. He screamed as he felt his rectum tear apart. He was bleeding immensely, but Urgot didn't stop. After his anus was wider than Teemo, Urgot pulled out and exclaimed "NOW YOU ARE READY". He dropped his armored trousers and pulled out his penis, which was shaped very much like an Infinity Edge. He Impaled Taric with his rock solid penis, which tore up poor Taric's insides. After a few thrusts, Taric died. Luckily, Taric had a Guardian Angel and was resurrected. Shocked that his rape victim was still alive, Urgot orgasmed intensely, and ejaculated a Noxian Corrosive Charge all over Taric's face.

Taric had only 200 hp after the intense buttraping and acid cum on his face, when Darius barged into the room. "What's going on here Urgot?" the noxian general exclaimed. "Are you molesting boys again?!" Darius looked at the horrible state Taric was in. "Oh my god Urgot, you raped someone again? You said you would stop after Ezreal, we even put you through therapy!" Urgot looked down at the floor in shame. "Go to your room and think about what you did!" Darius said angrily. As Urgot was walking to the door he noticed Taric had died. "Ah fuck, the little gayboy died" Darius sighed. "Well, might as well fuck him while he's still warm." "DIBS ON HIS ASSHOLE" Urgot said in his robotic voice. "You have it, you already fucked it up with that sword-like cock of yours you fucking freak" Darius responed. Urgot laughed while getting ready for another round with the now dead Gem Knight.

"Prop him up so I can fuck his mouth, Urgot" Darius said while undoing his belt. Urgot used his dildo arm to keep the corpse up while he fucked his asshole and Darius went to town on his mouth. "This fucking sucks, there is no suction!" Darius groaned. "I believe that's because he is dead" Urgot retorted. Darius just rolled his eyes while he thought of something else. "I'm gonna try something I haven't done since the Ionian war..." Darius said with a sinister smile on his face. He whipped out his dick and pressed it against Taric's left eyeball. He took Taric's head in both hands and pressed it hard towards him, impaling his eye with his hard white 12-incher. Taric's eye exploded into a thick goo on his dick. He thrusted hard in and out of Taric's head. "Oh yeah that feels better, I can even feel his brain! Talk about a mindfuck!" Darius laughed wholeheartedly. "And you call me a fucking freak..." Urgot said while shaking his head. They both laughed. After a few silent minutes of corpse-fucking, Darius finally spoke. "This is nice Urgot, just you and me, fucking a dead body. We should do this more often." Urgot smiled. He enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time. "Hey, wanna try jerking each other off?" Urgot asked nervously. He was afraid that Darius would think he was gay for wanting to jerk off another guy but he did it anyway. Before Darius could respond, Katarina barged into the room.

"What the fuck Darius? Are you cheating on me with Taric? And what the fuck is Urgot doing here?!" Darius and Urgot froze in fear and shock. Urgot ejaculated again out of pure excitement. It became awkward really quickly, seeing as they had been caught with their pants down. Literally. "Well, It technically isn't cheating if he's dead..." Darius said to try and reason with his furious girlfriend. She looked as though she was ready to murder every single living being on the planet before she stormed off angrily with tears in her eyes. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. "Ah fuck me.." Darius said. "Now I gotta deal with this shit." "Well good luck with that mate." Urgot said "I'm just gonna save this for later use" He added, while he began to drag Taric's dead body towards his room. It was more a pile of bloody goo than a corpse at this point, but nothing was below Urgot's standards. He wasn't exactly a looker himself, and he knew that very well.

Meanwhile, Katarina was in her room crying by herself. She felt betrayed and hurt, and wanted nothing to do with anyone right now, but she heard a knock on her door...

( **TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
